La vida es un cabaret
by otakundercover
Summary: Luego de vencer a la estrella oscura, los Slayers se encontraran con una vieja enemiga, y nuevas aventuras... Esta calificado de T sólo por lenguaje adulto. Parejas oficiales!
1. vieja enemiga, nuevos problemas!

Antes de que se piensen que esto es un universo alternativo no es así. Yo se que a veces la misma serie Slayers mete cosas que oficialmente en el mundo de Slayers no está y esto es lo que hice, siguiendo aún el estilo de siempre y respetando el verdadero argumento.

De hecho, esto toma lugar después de Slayers Try (como siempre, me gusta seguir una línea temporal), yo ya había dicho en mi anterior fan fic "Mayor de los desafíos" que iba a ser uno después de Slayers Try, pero recién ahora lo termine.

Bueno, como siempre, lSlayers no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi. Esto es una comedia mayormente, una sátira más que nada, pero también tiene un poco de acción y – como no- un poco de romancecon las parejas oficiales: L/G Z/A F/X M/Z. Disfruten!

**Vuelta de una viaje enemiga. De vuelta en problemas!**

Después de la ardua batalla con la estrella oscura, nuestros héroes se encontraban dando un descanso, antes de partir a sus respectivos viajes.

Filia había tomado una decisión: dadas las condiciones en que habían quedado la tierra luego de la decisiva batalla que habían tomado parte; ella decidió retirarse de su puesto de sacerdotisa del Rey Dragón de Fuego para tener una vida tranquila vendiendo colecciones de té de porcelana que tanto le gustaban. Podía sonar algo banal y cómodo, comparado a ser una noble sacerdotisa; pero ella había decidido darle un nuevo comienzo a Vargarv y una vida alejada de guerras por el poder, era lo mejor para él.

Giras y Goromias estaban con ella, pues querían también cuidar a su querido amo y estaban construyendo la tienda donde iba a ser el negocio de artesanías.

Zelgadis estaba con sus usuales herramientas y mapas, analizando su trayectoria mientras que Amelia (por su generosidad y sentido del deber) y Gourry (por su caballerosidad) estaban ayudando con el negocio. Mientras el guerrero ayudaba con su fuerza bruta, la princesa los dirigía al igual que la mandona de Lina…Hablando ella, donde estaba Lina?

La muchacha pelirroja estaba haciendo la digestión panza para arriba, recostada sobre un sillón antiguo, disfrutando plácidamente del calor del sol. De repente ambos se sintieron muy enfadados.

-Lina, que rayos estas haciendo allí? Ayúdanos! Quieres?- protestó el rubio espadachín

-Dejame en paz, Gourry!

-Lina-san, estas siendo injusta!- exclamó la princesa disgustada- Tu sabes que no esta bien que te andes vagueando mientras todos trabajamos tan duro

-Si ustedes decidieron ofrecerles una mano, que tengo que ver yo con eso! Yo prefiero disfrutar de este hermoso día…- dijo con una sonrisa calma mientras disfrutaba la brisa correr su flequillo suavemente.

-Tu eras la que me hizo sentir mal por no ayudarlos, y ahora ni te mosqueas por dar una mano! Recuerdo que me digiste "Pobre Goromias y Giras…tener que construir esta tienda ellos solos y tu siendo teniendo esos músculos y no ayudando con nada! Gourry, realmente no te sientes mal por ellos…". Eso fue lo que dijiste!

-Vaya, menuda memoria tienes en los momentos mas inútiles Gourry!- le contestó ofendida. Luego, lo miró con unos ojos algo libidinosos. Sólo lo había dicho para que el joven muchacho se sacara su remera por el calor y agotamiento del trabajo…pero aún sus planes no habían surtido efecto. La hechicera dio un suspiro

-Bien…tal vez, tengan razón…- dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se alegraron. Parecía que la cabezota de Lina por fin había entendido algo. Luego la pelirroja se dio vuelta – Zel, se hombre y ven aquí! A ver si ayudas un poco!

-Estoy ocupado…- contestó secamente, ignorando los pedidos de su compañera.

-Vaya que eres egoísta, Zel! – protestó la hechicera

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA!!- gritaron los dos jóvenes coléricos, decepcionado de que en esta ocasión, como en otras, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Pero igual no entiendo porque Zelgadis esta tan absorbidos en sus cálculos…- se preguntó el guerrero, recobrando su compostura- no puede dejarlo para cuando todos nos separemos…- la sacerdotisa lo miró con tristeza. Aunque el quimera no la había dado su respuesta aún, parecía obvio que iba a rechazar la oferta…

Lina estaba por recostarse nuevamente, para sentir la hermosa brisa del verano, pero, en su lugar, sintió una fuerte corriente de aire irrumpir su descanso, arrojándola de cabeza al suelo. Ese fuerte tornado, a su vez, voló abajo todo lo que los muchachos habían construido hasta ese momento.

Los tres slayers estaban furiosos… hasta peor que cuando se acaba la comida de sus platos. Lina estaba por conjurar una bola de fuego sin importarle quien lo había hecho. Si era Filia en sus arranques de ira contra Xellos no se lo iba perdonar por haber terminado con su bella siestas (aunque ella era igual de histérica…). Pero no tuvo que alzar la cabeza para saber quien estaba arriba

OHOHOHOHOHOHO- una risota invadió el lugar

Gracia?- susurró Amelia en shock, pero se vio decepcionada al ver que se trataba únicamente de esa fastidiosa compañera de viaje. Era una joven muy hermosa, de rizos plateados y ojos celestes, que vestía con ropas muy provocativas. En su mano sostenía un sello adornados con cuernos muy tétricos, que simbolizaba el demonio que ella tanto adoraba.

Si…no era muy bello volver a ver esa muchacha… Pero, definitivamente, era Lina la que se encontraba más irritada de volver a verla. Los recuerdos que compartía con esa persona no eran nada gratos para ella...

-Si yo tampoco entiendo que le hace tanta Gracia…- interrumpió Gourry con su gran astucia, para contestarle a la princesa de Seillun – destruyó todo lo que habíamos hecho!- mientras ambas muchachas lo miraban irritada por su idiotez. Pero no pudo evitar proseguir- De todas manera!- dijo firmemente para luego dirigirse a Lina con un tono de voz muy bajo-…quien es esa muchacha, Lina?

-Si serás idiota, Gourry!! Como puedes olvidarte de ella?!- golpeando a su guardaespaldas, severamente n la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo el mismo guerrero torpe de siempre, Gourry…- dijo una silueta de tez morena, que se ocultaba bajo su sombrero de punta-…veo que no has cambiado en nada

-Zangulus?!- dijo exclamado el rubio espadachín- Ah, entonces tu eres la esposa, no?- señalando a la princesa de Zoanna.

-Tengo nombre, idiota!- contestó furiosa, para luego posarse con su galardenería- Soy la perfecta y maravillosa princesa de Zoanna, reino más poderoso e invencible del mundo!

-Eso no es cierto!- contestó molesta la otra princesa

-Aja! Si yo misma lo destruí…- indico la hechicera pelirroja

-Cállense, no me andes diciendo con tal ligereza el suceso de esa desgracia!!- contestó furiosa, para luego continuar con su discurso! -Yo soy Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova y con el poder que me otorga mi querido y venerado Zoomelgaster…

-Pero quien es esa muchacha, Lina-san?- se acercó Filia (que había vuelto de dejar a Vargarv en un lugar seguro) a preguntarle a la hechicera- Y qué se supone que es Zoomelgaster?- se preguntaba la dragona, siendo que ella era una sacerdotisa de gran culto

-Es una princesa caprichosa que se enojo conmigo por haberle destruido su castillo y se adjudica mi rival y me molestaba de vez en cuando.

-Tu destruiste su castillo?!- exclamó la sacerdotisa dragón pasmada

-Bueno, no vayamos a detalles…- dijo la pelirroja intentando desviar el tema, para continuar con su explicación – Ah! Y Zoomelgaster es un demonio que ella invento y adora.

-Tienes una amiga que adora aun demonio?! inventado por ella??- Filia exclamo cada vez más atónita - ..creo que ya no me parece tan raro que tengas de amigo a un mazoku…

-Eres prejuiciosa, sacerdotisa dragón de fuego!- afirmó Xellos, haciendo su aparición desconcertando a la susodicha dragona, que lo dedicaba una mirada de "pocos amigos". Pero fue Martina la que lo miro con más odio

-Xellos?!

-Quién es?- preguntó su esposo preocupado

-Un fantasma...- dijo ella mirando para otro lado, como si el sólo verlo le angustiaba

-Pero si es un demonio! O me confundí otra vez…- afirmo Gourry

-Es una manera de decir, ímbecil!- la pelirroja le responde, pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza

-Que te hizo, amor? Fue algo tan terrible- dijo el caballeroso espadachín, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa dulcemente.

-Me-me-me obligo a hacerle un…_fellatio_…- dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

-Eh?! Bastardo!!- exclamó furioso Zangulus, mirando al demonio con unos ojos fogosos - Apenas termine con Gourry, tu acabaras en una tumba!-

-Pero si yo no hice nada… – dijo el demonio, rascándose la cabeza. De repente, sintió una fuerte aura de furia que sólo había sentido cuando Lina invocaba un _dragslave_. Pero, al darse vuelta, sólo encontró a Filia, ardiendo en llamas, mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-NA-NA-NAMAGOMI REPUGNANTE!!- gritó ella en berseker, mientras concentraba su poder para transformarse en dragón.

-Y tu por qué estas tan enojada, Filia?- Xellos preguntó entreabriendo sus ojos, en un gesto de picardía

-Por qué eres un maldito monstruo pervertido!!

-Si soy un demonio…pero no es más pervertida una dragona exhibicionista que gime mientras se transforma…- explicó con su usual expresión calma y burlona. La respuesta de sagaz demonio, hizo que la rubia sacerdotisa, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas, cancelará su transformación para dedicarle una mirada de pura rabia.

-Cállate!!- gritó furiosa, para luego explicar desesperada, con sus mejillas aún coloradas- No es mi culpa que deba desnudarme para transformarme!

-Pero eres tú la que le gusta desnudarse por doquier…

-Sólo me transformo tanto porque tu me enfureces!! Además, todo eso no quita que tu eres un depravado, que le forzó a esa pobre muchacha a hacer un…_fellatio_- dijo la sacerdotisa enojada, mientras cerraba sus ojos avergonzada, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Pueden dejar de decir esa palabra!!- protestó la pelirroja hechicera, que tenía su rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

-Pero Lina…- el espadachín rubio pregunto a su compañera hechicera -…que es _Fellatio_? Algo que se come?- finalizó haciendo a la joven enrojecerse aún más.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que no le erraste tanto, Gourry-san…- contesto el demonio, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Bueno, pero que es Lina, dime que es Fellatio! Dímelo!!- el guerrero, en su persistencia, sólo recibió una buena bofetada de respuesta.

-Ya deja de preguntar!!-gritó molesta y nerviosa a la vez

-Vaya, por qué me pegas?- se preguntó confundido, para luego dirigirse a la pequeña princesa-...Amelia tu sabes lo que significa?

-La verdad que no lo se…- contestó ella igual de desorientada, y al ver que su amigo quimera se acercaba, fue a preguntarle a él- Zelgadis-san, tu sabes que es fellatio?

-Eh?! – el joven hechicero exclamó en shock, son su rostro totalmente ruborizado por la inocente inquietud de la jovencita- Cállate!! No preguntes esas cosas!– contestó nervioso, girando su cabeza hacia el costado.

Mientras el grupo se conmocionaba ante cierta palabrita, la princesa de rizos plateados se le crispaban los nervios de que su presentación fuera saboteada de tal manera.

-Suficiente!! No interrumpan más mi grandioso discurso!!– Martina protestó histerica – señalando a Lina con descaro- Con el poder de Zoomelgaster, yo, Martina Zoanna Mel Navratilova, voy a vencerte, Lina Inverse!!

Y yo, Zangulus, el …- pero fue interrumpido por su esposa

Debes presentarte con tu nombre entero, Zangulus-sama! Eso no esta bien- le indico dulcemente su esposa

Pero, Martina no me siento cómodo…- respondió avergonzado

Zangulus-sama! – exclamó con firmeza, asustándo al espadachín – Nunca te avergüences de ser parte de la realeza! Somos lo mejor de lo mejor, OHOHOHOHO

Bien…- contestó dando un suspiro, para luego pararse firmemente- Yo, Zangulus Zoanna Navratilova, el más extraordinario espadachín, voy a vencerte a ti, Gourry Gavriel!!

Así es! – agregó la princesa, tomando la mano de su pareja - Unidos por el amor…- viéndose con ojitos enamorados.

Y unidos por el odio hacia nuestros enemigos….- mirando ya hacia ambos rivales- …nos hemos esforzado muy duro para lograr nuestro objetivo y ahora verán el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento

Prepárense!!- gritaron al unísono.

Así Zangulus utiliza su espada mágica para combatirlos, haciendo que cada vez más, el negocio que estaban armando, terminara completamente destruido. Giras, Goromias, Filia, e incluso Amelia y Gourry, empiezan a prepararse a darles la paliza de su vida, aunque este último olvido que no tiene espada y rápidamente saco el mazo de la pierna de Filia, que se torno roja al hacerlo.

Sin embargo, fue Zelgadis el que actuó más rápido, anteponiéndose a Zangulus con su propia espada

-Ya no han tenido suficiente de esta tontería…- indico el quimera mientras retenía la espada del moreno guerrero

-Apártate de mi camino, tu no eres mi enemigo!

-Vamos, Zelgaids-san! – gritaba Amelia dándole apoyo

-Apurate, Zel, que hace hambre! – gritó Lina

Pero las mujeres y Xellos (que no estaba muy dispuesto hacer nada mas que entretenerse con el espectáculo) vieron como Giras, Goromias y Gourry saltaron hacia donde estaba haciendo duelos los dos guerreros, y se abalanzaron contra Zangulus que se aporto sin ocultar su miedo.

-Oigan, 4 contra 1 es demasiado injusto!- protestó el príncipe de Zoanna

-Pues yo tengo planeado aceptar mi reto como es debido, pero ustedes se meten en mi camino…- indico el rubio guerrero molesto

-Pues no tienes espada Gourry y me canse de estas idioteces, así que yo lidiare con él, fuera de mi camino!- protestó el quimera

-Pues yo tengo asuntos personales contra este tipo, sabes cuanto me costo armar ese maldito techo!!- exclamo Goromias enojado

-Yo siempre sigo a mi jefe!- afirmo el pequeño Giras, con una bomba en la mano.

Los cuatro continuaron discutiendo mientras los demás lo veían con gotas de sudor en el rostro

-Hombres…- suspiro Lina desde abajo

De repente, la muchacha de rizos plateados se antepuso ante los guerreros.

-No te preocupes, Zangulus-sama, tengo la solución para este predicamento- afirmó con sus ojos brillosos, señalando descaradamente al grupo- Escuchen mediocres hombres y seres de dudosa especie – mirando hacia el grisáceo humanoide, que le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos - si creen que pueden abusar así de mi querido esposo, están equivocados, ahora les mostraré de lo que soy capaz!- cerrando a sus ojos y haciendo un veloz ademán con al mano, grita enérgicamente – _FlowerBomb!_

Todos se quedaron shockeados al escuchar las palabras de Martina. Había realmente aprendido a conjurar un hechizo?! Salieron una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, invadiendo su visión y desestabilizando su equilibrio, haciendo caer a Goromias, en la confusión, sobre su pobre sirviente.

Por otro lado, Filia miraba la escena perpleja

-Soy yo, o esa chica simplemente esta soltando pétalos de rosas mientras el muchacho conjura el hechizo de su espada

-Así es Filia…- dijo la pelirroja hechicera, suspirando pesadamente-...no sabe nada de magia

- También solía fabricar flores para ganarse plata...- inidicó Amelia, dando un suspiro- Parece que no se retiro de ese negocio...

- Momento!! Y como se supone que sea tu enemiga, si no es hechicera?!- preguntó confundida la dragona dorada

-Pues que voy a saber yo?! Anda tu a decirle a esa loca que se de la idea de que lo que quiere es imposible…crees que me ha gustado tener que aguantarla!

-Es muy testaruda y esta convencida de que ese demonio existe. Tanto que una vez logró hechizarla de verdad! – indicó la princesa de Seillun mientras miraba a la otra princesa como si viera a un psicópata.

-Es cierto?- Filia pregunto sin poder creerlo

-Va, no hace falta que le cuentes esas cosas, esto está por terminar pronto! – interrumpió la joven pelirroja para dirigirse a la princesa de Zoanna- Oye, Martina, ese fraude es lo único que tienes para mostrarme? Eso es todo tu esfuerzo de tu entrenamiento! Que patético…- Lina le dijo con un tono de voz burlón, haciendo enojar cada vez más a la susodicha

-Lina-san!- protestó la sacerdotisa de cabellos oscuros, pero se rindió dando un suspiro- Después se pregunta porque tiene tantos enemigos…

Ahora veras!! Te mostrare a lo que te enfrentas, Lina Inverse!!– exclama Martina entusiasmada, mientras mete su mano en su capa para sacar…- HAHAHAHA este es tu fin!-…una muñeca pequeña de Lina.

Todos se quedaron mirando pasmados, excepto Zangulus que sonreía con satisfacción.

Que rayos se supone que eso, Martina?!- pregunto la pelirroja, temblando de furia e irritación ante las estupideces de su supuesta rival.

Es tu fin!- afirmo la princesa, cerrando los ojos en signo de concentración- Oh, Zoomelgaster, mi venerado señor, maldice este muñeco de esta indecente y varonil mujer, para que su cuerpo sea mío y poder torturarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. KYAA!!- y llevo hacia arriba la muñeca, como esperando que un rayo le cayera a poseerlo, pero nada ocurría (obviamente). A pesar de eso, en la imaginación de la lunática princesa el hechizo se había cumplido y ella sacó una aguja de sus ropas, sonriendo malévolamente.

-No lo puedo creer!! Realmente esta convencida que lo hechizo?!- la dragona dejo lucir su desesperación al ver alguien tan inconsciente

-Pues la paliza que le voy a dar le va enseñar a ser mas consciente! Nadie me dice incidente y varonil y sale vivo de ello!! – preparando un hechizo

-No la subestimes, Lina! Recuerde que una vez logro hechizarte…

-Eso es cierto, Lina-san

-Cállense!!- le gritó a ambas sacerdotisas- Eso no va a pasar esta vez porque la voy a hacer pedazos antes de que pronuncié Zoomelgaster. Mas negro que la no…- pero la temperamental hechicera paró al sentir un pinchazo en su estomago- ouch, que fue eso!

-HAHAHAHA sufre mi íra, Lina Inverse!!- exclamó la princesa, con una mirada cruel en su rostro- Toma, Toma, toma!!- gritó, dándole pinchazos por todos lados, haciendo que la joven pelirroja se retorciera de dolor, sin poder actuar de otra manera.

-Pobre Lina…- dijo preocupado el rubio guerrero, al ver a su protegida sufriendo tanto.

-Si estas preocupado por ella, deshazte del muñeco, Gourry!- explicó le quimera- Es magia buddu, una vez escuché de ella cuando viajaba por este lado de la barrera antes de encontrarnos. Sólo debes quitarle la muñeca de Lina que tiene en su mano- indico mientras veía la princesa de rizos plateados, riéndose destartaladamente, y daba un suspiro. A veces no podía creer las cosas que les ocurría.

Gourry se dirigió hacia la princesa de Zoanna que seguía aun festejando con su risota, pero fue detenido por su eterno rival

-Yo soy tu enemigo, Gourry- dijo el moreno guerrero mientras blandía su espada

-Pues supongo que no puedo zafarme de ti, Zangulus- le respondió poniéndose en guardia con el mazo de Filia

-Realmente piensas pelear con eso- señalo el mazo

-Pues no tengo otra arma!

-Gourry, esto es un duelo!!

-Uff…como pierden el tiempo…- dijo con pesar el quimera, ya hartándose de tantas estupideces y arrojó una flecha de fuego a la princesa de rizos plateados, que se cayó al suelo rostizada.

-Eh?- Lina se sorprendió al no sentir mas pinchazos- No tengo mas!! Esta bien, ahora así, mas negro que la noche…- pero volvió a detenerse cuando sintió otro dolor – AHHH!! Me quemo, me quemó!!- dijo revolcándose al piso desesperada

-Lina-san?! Que te sucede?!- exclamó la dragona preocupada

-Zelgadis-san, creo que eso no fue una buena idea!!- indicó a su compañero, que estaba mirando a la pelirroja, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Había olvidado que si quemaba la muñeca, ella también iba a sentir que se quemaba…- dijo mirando hacia otro costado

-Zelgadis-san!!- gritó la princesa justiciera disgustada

-Se te podría haber ocurrido antes, no?- indicó molesta la sacerdotisa dragón, mientras sostenía a la hechicera oscura en sus brazos.

La sacerdotisa de cabellos oscuros se dirigía a buscar la muñeca de Lina, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con un pequeño hombre regordete, vestido en cuero. Su rostro se ocultaba tras su sombrero de vaquero, dándole un aire misterioso. A pesar de que la joven le hacía crispar los nervios tal hombrecillo, su sentido del bien no le permitía ser maleducado con él.

-Se encuentra bien, señor? – preguntó la joven con una voz temblorosa.

-Claro que sí, niña…tu…- respondió con una voz ronca y gruesa, levantando su vista para dejar ver su rostro. Era un anciano con cabello y barba blanca. Tenía unos ojos grises, con una mirada muy fuerte que alteraba a la joven princesa. Sus dientes estaban bastante sucios y tenía un diente de oro, con el que mordía una ramilla.

-Si? – pregunto curiosa

-Tienes unos pechos enormes, muñeca…- dijo picando uno de ellos. La princesa gritó avergonzada, apartándose de él y cubriéndose el busto.

-Repugnante…- susurró para si la dragona dorada. Pero giró su cabeza al ver al mago-guerrero adelantarse a donde estaban el anciano, para agarrarlo por el cuello

-Qué pretendes, anciano?- el quimera le dijo con un tono de voz serio y profundo, pero con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Sorpresivamente para el joven de cabellos de alambras, éste no se inmutó ante su mirada desafiante, sino que sacó algo de su chaqueta de cuero: un muñeco de Zelgadis?!

-Es un muñeco...?- dijo sorprendida la dragona

-…de Zelgadis-san?- continuó la otra sacerdotisa, aún con sus brazos tapándose el busto como si estuviera desnuda.

-Por qué…- se preguntó el joven, pero no titubeo en volver a encarar rápidamente al desagradable anciano- Dudo que mi cuerpo de quimera sea dañado por tus trucos baratos- indicó el quimera sosteniendo su colérica mirada sobre el susodicho.

-Eso le veremos, muchacho- murmuró el anciano, apretando con fuerza el muñeco y haciendo, para sorpresa de Zelgadis, retorcerlo de dolor.

-Zelgadis-san?! – gritó la princesa preocupada

-No-puede-ser-verdad…- murmuró en quejidos el joven hechicero, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Maldito, rufián! Tus obsesiones por las muñecas y tus costumbres libidinales se acaban ahora. La justicia caéra…- pero no continuó al ser interrumpida por un brillo que la invadía – EH?! Qué pasa aquí?!

-Me gustas más callada, niñita…- murmuró el anciano, mientras sostenía una muñeca de Amelia en su otro mano, de donde salía la luz que estaba envolviendo a la princesa.

-Amelia…- murmuró el quimera desde el piso, aún adolorido. Mientras los demás se daban vuelta sorprendidos.

Qué diablos esta pasando?! – exclamó el rubio espadachín confundido, interrumpiendo su duelo con Zangulus, quien también se encontraba boquiabierto observando la situación

Finalmente la princesa se volvió uno con la luz, que se volvió hacia uno de los botones de la muñeca. El anciano sonrió maquiavélicamente, dejando a todos estupefactos. No podían entender que acaba de ocurrir.

-Amelia…- susurró el quimera mirando con sus ojos completamente abiertos la situación, pero rápidamente se incorporó al no sentir más el dolor, mirando al anciano con unos ojos llenos de rabia, desenvainó su espada y lanzó un grito de batalla, acechando furiosamente contra su objetivo

-Qué? Acaso quieres tu muñeco?...- bromeo el anciano, sin importarle el golpe que le venía- Pues toma!! – y así arrojó el muñeco de Zelgadis lejos, haciendo que el muchacho fuera arrastrado hacia atrás como si un huracán lo arrojará hacia atrás violentamente.

Filia miraba estupefacta…no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero se despertó de sus pensamientos, al ver al hombre acercarse a ellas. La dragona abrazó protectivamente a Lina, pues los ojos libidinosos de ese anciano estaban encima de ella.

-La famosa Lina Inverse, asesina de ladrones. Siempre te describían como un demonio, pero realmente eres una jovencita inofensiva e interesante…te quiero para mi colección!- dijo con una sonrisa perversa, mientras sostenía la muñeca de Lina ahora.

-No se que clase de magia sea la que usas, pero te detendré ahora mismo, maldito – la sacerdotisa rubia poso su mano sobre el talismán en su pecho, para regresar a su forma original, pero no estaba aún decidida. Es que ese hombre era realmente desagradable y desnudarse ante él era algo que no le crispaba los nervios, pero si no hacía nada para detenerlo, ese hombre iba a terminar absorbiendo a Lina también y no podía permitírselo. Pero, sin darse cuenta, termino atrayendo más la atención del viejo.

-Vaya, pero si tenemos una madurita por aquí…lastima que no me habían hablado de ti, mujer…- dirigiendo sus ojos libidinosos a la dragona dorada, que se estremecía incómodamente

-Es muy desagradable…- ella murmuró para sí, con mayores dudas aún de transformarse en dragón.

-Filia-san!- exclamó Giras preocupado

-No permitiremos que le ocurra nada!- dijo firmemente Goromias, mientras ambos se situaban frente a ella.

Pero no sólo ellos dos encararon al anciano, sino también Gourry, que estaba sosteniendo el mazo de la dragona como si fuera una espada.

-No harás nada más, viejo decrepito!- exclamó el rubio guerrero con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro- Yo soy el protector de Lina y no voy a permitir que le toques un pelo. KYAAA!!- lanzando un grito de batalla, se abalanzó sobre el viejo para atacarlo.

-Veo que esto se complica un poco…- murmuró para sí mismo el anciano. Entonces, soltó un chiflido, haciendo aparecer una cantidad inmensa de vaqueros por todos lados

-Pero de donde saliendo todos estos tipos? - se preguntó Zangulus sorprendido, mientras esperaba que acabase su rival de lidiar con el viejo.

El rubio espadachín, por su parte, huía de las balas que lo atosigaban, al igual que el zorro y el humanoide gris. Mientras Filia se transformaba en dragón, haciendo que la pelirroja hechicera volara por los aires, despertándose de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-ES UN DRAGÓN??- exclamó el viejo, por primera vez, sorprendido – Maldición…esto si que es un problema, pero debo admitir que esa mujer es muy interesante – y luego llamó a uno de los vaqueros- Tú! Empieza a coser!

-Eh?! Por qué yo?!– preguntó pasmado su secuaz.

-Menos preguntas y más acción, muchacho. Quiero un muñeco de esa dragona en este instante!

-Si, señor…- dijo sollozando el joven, mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba sus accesorios de manualidades. Por qué su jefe le daba tareas tan poco masculinas?!

Mientras Filia parecía acabar con todos rápidamente, el guerrero esquivaba balas desesperadamente. Mientras Zangulus y Martina miraban la situación estupefactos. No sabían que ese hombre tenía tantos trucos bajo la manga. Pero la princesa no espero dos segundos más para detener este caos, dirigiéndose al principal culpable de todo.

-Quince-san, esto no era lo que habíamos acordado!! Se supone que yo debo vencer a Lina y tú sólo me venderías la muñeca de ella. Nada de esto se suponía que debía pasar- exclamó la princesa histérica a un anciano libidinoso que la miraba con una sonrisa perversa

-Pues, princesa, yo simplemente la utilice para cumplir mis propios objetivos…

-Eh?! – gimió desconsolada- Cómo pudiste Quince-san?! Por qué lo hiciste?! Por qué me engañan los hombres de esta manera, aún después de casada, POR QUÉ!!- gritó oprimiendo sus manos sobre su pecho y mirando al cielo con amargura.

-Pues verás, niña, es que me fascinan las muñecas, y debo decir que tu eres una de las más bellas…- indicó, levantando una muñeca de la princesa Zoanna, en donde también había una esfera que brillaba, absorbiendo a la de carne y hueso.

-MARTINAAAA!!- gritó Zangulus desesperado, pero era demasiado tarde ya había sido absorbida por completo, con un viejo depravado teniendo su muñeca en sus manos.

El morocho guerrero sólo se quedo dos segundos congelados antes de correr con toda rapidez hacia el viejo, pero antes de poder caminar unos metros, una lluvia de balas lo atacó. Gimiendo de dolor porque una le hirió el brazo, cayó al piso. Mientras el anciano reía destartaladamente, pero su risa se detuvo cuando Filia lo agarró con su mano, estrujándolo fuertemente entre sus garras.

-Más te vale que devuelvas sus cuerpos a su forma original!- dijo furiosamente la dragona, con una voz metálica y potente.

-Oh…pues…lo haré, señorita dragón!- exclamó desesperado. Pero al ojear hacia abajo vió que su lacayo tenía el muñeco terminado- Sólo déjame sacar mi brazo- demandó el viejo, lo que Filia obedeció, sacando uno de sus gigantes dedos, y sintió como el anciano chasqueaba sus dedos. Al dar vuelta su enorme hocico, vio que alguien arrojaba una muñeca de un dragón dorado.

-No puede ser…- murmuró estupefacta, al ver que también tenían una muñeca suya

-Si lo es…- declaro el anciano, tomando la muñeca y absorbiendo a la dragona que gritaba desesperada.

Gourry, observaba la escena detrás de una pared destruida para no ser herido por la balas.

-Creo que es nuestro fin…- murmuró el joven espadachín, sin aún poder creer que un viejo pervertido le este causando tantos problemas

-Nunca te rindas antes de que la gran Lina Inverse haga su aparición, Gourry!- escuchó el rubio guerrero una voz, y al darse vuelta encontró a su protegida levantando su pulgar con convicción, pero estaba llena de moretones y quemaduras por todos lados.

-Lina! – gimió feliz el guerrero

-Ahora vas a ver como le doy su merecido! – exclamó mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba el anciano, pero fue detenida por su guardaespaldas- Suéltame, cerebro de medusa!! Por qué me detienes?!

-No puedes Lina!! El va intentar meterte dentro de una muñeca!- exclamó desesperado, sosteniendo a su compañera pelirroja de los brazos.

-De que hablas, idiota?! Eso es imposible!! No existe un hechizo en el mundo que haga eso, estupido!- gritó la muchacha totalmente indignada por las idioteces de su compañero en los momentos inoportunos.

-No es tan imposible, Lina Inverse…- dijo una voz profunda y siniestra. El anciano estaba delante de ellos y no tardó en hacer el hechizo para absorberla dentro de su muñeca.

-Y este quie…AH?! QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?!- gritó aterrorizada, viendo que una luz la envolvía por todos lados

-LINA!!- gimió desesperado el guardaespaldas, que la abrazaba fuertemente para evitar que se fuera – No, Lina, no te vas a ir!! – pero no funcionaba. Finalmente, sólo estaba la ropa de su protegida en sus grandes brazos – Lina…- murmuró desconsolado.

-HAHAHA- rió desvergonzadamente el viejo, mientras sostenía la muñeca de Lina- finalmente eres mía…

Maldito!! – gruño el espadachín, intentando golpearlo con su mazo, pero, en ese instante, el anciano arrojó un muñeco de Gourry hacia una pared, haciendo que éste se golpeará a su vez.

-Tontos…- murmuró para sí, y dio un chiflido llamando a sus secuaces- Retirada!! – y así desaparecieron de su vista, dejando a un espadachín rubio desconcertado, como simepre , pero también estaba furioso.

Quien era realmente ese anciano? Por que quería a Lina Inverse y a las demás? Que iba a ser con ellas? Que iban hacer ellos para rescatarlas?

**CONTINUARÁ **

Bueno, ven que no era una dimensión alternativa ni nada, pero no menos incoherente :P

Espero que les éste gustando. Les voy avisando que no es un fic muy largo (serán 3 o 4 capitulos como hago siempre) y no voy a tardar mucho en poner el próximo, se los prometo!

Con respecto a lo que dice Martina, de que Xellos es su fantasma tiene que ver con un lunfardo argentino. No se si en otros países también se usa así, pero le solemos decir "fantasmas" a los ex novios/as. De ahí viene el chiste que no estaba segura si lo iban a entender pero yo decidí ponerlo igual :P

Saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo.


	2. Vaqueros y muñecos buddu no era lo peor

Perdonen, me colgué bastante con este fic, es que se me habian ocurrido otros y lo deje de lado, gracias a una review que recibi, pense en poner la segunda parte. Espero que les guste!

Para mi que me la deliro mucho en este fic...demasiado...Pero bueno, si les gusta la incoherencia, esto es lo suyo!

Slayers no me pertenece!

**Vaqueros y muñecos buddu era lo de menos!**

Las chicas se despertaron, completamente desnudas. Amelia vio que la dragona permanecía siendo un muñeco. Vieron la sombra del anciano anteponerse ante ellas. Lina - aunque sus partes íntimas como las otras, pero sin miedo- empezó a invocar un _dragslave_. El pequeño anciano sonrió…y las otras muchachas lo miraron desorientado. Finalmente, sus inquietudes fueron respondidas al ver un electroshock que electrocutaba a la pelirroja hechicera.

- Lo siento…pero ven los collares que tienen puesto – señalando una gargantillas con una esferas que todas llevaban en sus cuellos- tienen una maldición para que no puedan usar sus hechizos

- EHHH??- exclamaron estupefactas.

- Ahora son mías….HAHAHAHHA- Wayne murmuró en una voz maquiavélica, para luego echar un risa frenéticamente. Las tres muchachas se estremecieron en horror, siendo Lina abrazada por ambas princesas que no podían dejar de temblar.

* * *

En un terreno donde sólo había escombros de una tienda que iba a construirse; se encontraba un hombre con un sombrero de punta, sentado en una de las paredes derrumbadas, lamentándose con gran pesar.

- Martina…mi amada, Martina… yo-yo n puedo vivir sin ti, MARTINA!!- grito al cielo en desconsuelo, recibiendo un golpe de su rival en al cabeza- Pero que haces, Gourry?! Quieres pelear? No estoy de ánimos!

- Ya deja de lamentarte, Zangulus! – contestó el rubio mercenario, indignado- No lograras nada, si permaneces aquí tirado. Si te preocupa Martina, debemos partir en su búsqueda de inmediato. Lina es mi responsabilidad, soy su guardaespaldas, y si paso un segundo más perdiendo el tiempo aquí y ella le pasa algo, yo no sólo estaré faltando a mi palabra de honor, sino que me arrepentiré el resto de mis días…

- Eso esta bien, Gourry y opino lo mismo…- respondió su rival menos entusiasmado- pero tu sabes donde se fue ese tipo? Yo no pude perseguirlo porque me hirieron el brazo- afirmó, mostrando la herida en su brazo derecho.

- Eh?- exclamo sorprendido- No lo se…estaba inconsciente en el piso…- declaró inocentemente el rubio muchacho, mientras su rival sólo daba un suspiro. Pero luego Gourry dio un golpe en su palma, como si le acabase de ocurrir una idea- Tal vez Zelgadis lo sepa!

- El hombre raro azul?

- Si…- vio para todos lados- pero no lo veo por ningún lado…Zelgadis!!- empezó a llamar, pero no contestaba nadie.

- Esto era lo que buscabas- responde Xellos, apareciendo con la pierna del quimera en la mano, quien se encontraba en posición invertida, con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

- Suéltame de una vez, Xellos! – protestó el hechicero

- Como quieras…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Consecutivamente, soltó la pierna del joven quimera, quien cayó al suelo, clavándose sus pelos de alambre en el piso. El misterioso sacerdote esbozo una de sus sonrisas para declarar- bien, ahora que termine mi encargó, debo irme. Nos vemos!- y desapareció en el aire.

- Maldito demonio…- murmuró disgustado, mientras se intentaba desatorar del piso, arrancando sus pelos de alambres

- Donde estabas, Zelgadis? – preguntó el rubio mercenario.

- Ese viejo imbécil me arrojo casi al otro lado de la barrera, y me quede atorado en un árbol por culpa de estos malditos cabellos de alambres- incorporándose avergonzado, para luego exclamar exasperado- Donde diablos está ese viejo asqueroso?! Me las va a paga...– pero se interrumpió a él mismo, viendo que no había nadie más a su alrededor- Y donde están todos los demás?!

- Capturaron a todas las chicas- explicó el rubio

-EH?!

- Ese viejo pervertido...- murmuro furioso Zangulus, aún sentado de espaldas y mirando desconsolado el piso.

- Cómo es posible?! Nadie pudo detenerlo?! - exclamó el quimera, pasmado.

- Es que no solo tenia un muñeco tuyo, sino de todos

- Además tenían un cantidad enorme de secuaces que no dispararon por todas partes – agregó Zangulus incorporandose para entrar en la conversación, mientras destapaba la manga e su camisa para mostrar su herida al joven hechicero

- Ya veo…- Zelgadis empezó a conjurar un hechizo curativo para sanar su herida

- Gracias- dijo el moreno mercenario, levantando su brazo- Pense que jamás iba volver a usar la espada, esa cosa que disparaban me había perforado el brazo

- Es una bala...- explicó el hechicera, sosteniendo la bala en su mano- Así que usaban pistolas

- Daban bastante miedo...- confeso el rubio espadachín

- Pues...pueden matar a un simple mortal, en mi caso no es tan peligroso porque soy un quimera

- Tan poderosas son, Zel?!

- No tienen poder…es solo tecnología- explico el joven de cabellos de alambre a su inculto compañero

- Eg? Tecfno eh?- pregunto desorientado, como siempre, el joven rubio.

- Olvídalo…- contesto irritado- Pues yo no entiendo qué hacia ese tipo aquí!

- Pues…yo tengo una idea..- dijo Zangulus, mirando hacia un costado avergonzado

- Ya me parecía…- suspiró el joven hechicero

- Bueno, veras, Martina quería buscar algo para detener a Lina y hablo con este anciano, Quince Wayne. Es un comerciante del mercado negro…

- Y que hacía Martina con alguien así?!- afirmó Gourry, pasmado- díos, estoy decepcionado, Zangulus…pensé que tenias mas honor…

- Pues yo no quería saber nada, Gourry. No me gustaba eso de ir a lugares clandestino y pensé que no era adecuado para una princesa, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es Martina e insistió en que "el fin justifica los medios"

- Vaya , que tienes los pantalones en la relación, amigo…- dijo sarcásticamente el joven rubio

- Sabes tu no eres el mas apropiado para decir eso, Gourry…- reviro su rival, mirando molesto al susodicho mercenario

- Pues, personalmente, lo dos no hacen uno…- opino el quimera, recibiendo dos miradas de odio de los espadachines- pero que sucedió?

- Bueno, metiéndonos por allí nos topamos con Quince. A mi no me dio mucha gracia como se quedaba fijo a la esbelta figura de mi esposa, pero dedicarle una de mis miradas asesinas fue suficiente para que se comportará. Parecía un viejo verde y cobarde...Bueno, como sea, Martina le dijo que quería algo para vencer a su enemiga y que sabia que el podía dárselo (No me preguntes como ella averiguo eso!). El le pregunto quien era y el afirmo haber escuchado el nombre de Lina Inverse dentro de ese ámbito.

- Vaya Lina es famosa hasta en el otro lado de la barrera?!- Gourry exclamó sorprendido

- La crueldad de Lina no tiene fronteras…- Zelgadis agregó, no tan sorprendido como su aliado

- La cuestión es que el anciano le pregunto como era ella- continuo el morocho espadachín- y la describio, y luego mi esposa hablo de ustedes y el pidió que también los describiera pero no sabíamos por qué. Finalmente, al otro día, nos trae la muñeca de Lina y partimos en busca de ustedes, él le da una aguja para que pueda lastimar la muñeca de Lina y eso fue todo lo que supimos de ese anciano, hasta ahora...

- Entiendo…el hizo los muñecos buddu a partir de las descripciones de Martina, haciendo también muñecos de nosotros.

- Si, pero no quería que haga una de todos ustedes, ni que nos siguiera hasta aquí?! No quería saber nada con trucos sucios!!- reclamó disgustado el mercenario de tez morena- Tsk! Sabia que no debíamos confiar en el…- dijo como si se estuviera hablando a él mismo.

- Pues yo no entiendo nada de buba ni muñecos, vamos a rescatar a las chicas de una vez!!- protestó el joven rubio

- Gourry, donde rayos quieres ir?! – dijo esta vez el quimera -No sabemos donde las llevaron!!

- Eso mismo dije yo...- señalo Zangulus

-Además, Gourry, no sabemos como derrotarle. Seguro nos volverá a vencer si actuamos impulsivamente! Creéme que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de que estemos aun aquí, conociendo como ese maldito viejo pervertido…- explicó con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero que sus ojos mostraban una gran furia al recordar lo que ese anciano desagradable había hecho - ...pero no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos una pista de donde puede tenerlas cautivas. Sigue hablando, Zangulus. Que mas sabes de él?

- Bueno, el es como el "dueño" de la ciudad Western, es el jefe de las pandillas de allí… la gente usualmente tiene miedo por sus influencias. Será sólo un anciano, pero tiene muchos seguidores…

- Bueno al menos sabemos donde empezar a buscar, aunque buscarlas en toda una ciudad es algo interminable…- contestó, como si se hablará a él mismo, con su mano en su barbilla reflexionando. Luego levanto la vista para seguir su interrogatorio- Y lo de la magia buddu?- preguntó curioso el mago-guerrero

- Pues eso no lo sabía…cuando vi que él le daba esa muñeca de Lina, pensé que la había estafado. Pero luego vi a mi esposa reírse maquiavélicamente como ella suele hacer…- declaró, luego rascándose su mentón avergonzado-...y yo simplemente preferí no preguntar…

- Suficiente charla que no entiendo. Vamos a salvar a las chicas!!- dijo entusiasta el rubio, mientras ambos guerreros le dedicaban una mirada asesina.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías, Gourry!!- exclamó su rival, fastidiado – Como piensas ir a rescatarles si no tienes idea donde están??

- A veces entiendo porque Lina te golpea tanto, amigo…- contestó con una mano en la cabeza.

- Pues yo creo que el tiene razón!- interrumpió una voz, que hizo a los tres darse vuelta sorprendidos.

Allí se encontraban los antiguos servidores de Vargarv, cuya reencarnación era ahora sostenido por el pequeño zorro.

- Este no es momento de estar discutiendo!! Filia-san fue capturada, debemos rescatarla!!- exclamó Goromias

- Si, qué pasara con nuestro amo Valgarv si ella no regresa! Vamos a su rescate ahora mismo!! – agregó Giras decidido, con una bomba en su mano.

- Ese es el espíritu!- contestó sonriente el rubio

- No es suficiente con espíritu, Gourry- explico el hechicero- Ese hombre nos inmoviliza antes de actuar. Además tu no tienes espada

- Eso es cierto…

- Ja, que inútil, Gourry…perdiste tu espada..- bromeo el moreno mercenario

- No la perdí, la devolví!- contestó molesto

- Pues yo jamás abandonaría mi…- se interrumpió al intentar tocar su espada y no encontrar nada allí- donde esta mi espada?

- Estem…pues vera señor, una de las paredes, que yo destruí con mi bomba mientras peleaba, cayó sobre su espada y…- contestó nervioso el zorro, mientras sostenía una espada completamente despedazada.

- MMI ESPADA?? Mi querida espada- abrazándola desconsolado, para luego centrar sus ojos en el pequeño zorro, que se gritó del miedo al ver la rabia que emanaba de ese hombre – PAGARAS POR LO QUE EL HICISTE A MI ESPADA!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!- gritó el zorro, aterrorizado

- Oye, Zangulus…no te desquites con el pobre Giras- afirmó el rubio con un dedo levantado y sus ojos cerrados – No lo culpes a él de tu irresponsabilidad

- Que has dicho?! – exclamó con su rabia focalizada ahora en su rival.

- Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!!- les gritó Zelgadis, furioso. Ya lo habían sacado de las casillas sus estúpidas riñas infantiles. No sabia si era peor las peleas que Gourry tenía con Lina o con Zangulus. Dando finalmente un suspiro, respondió- Bien, tendremos que buscar algún reemplazo…

- Y yo tampoco tengo una arma- interrumpió Goromias

- Yo tengo mis bombas que son efectivas contra esos hombres.

- Eso no es suficiente- el quimera respondió al pequeño zorro que le devolvió una expresión de frustración en el rostro- Además ustedes deberían quedarse a cuidar a Valgarv.

- Si, eso hubiera querido Filia…- acordó le rubio espadachín

- Más que nada porque ustedes son lo mismo que nada, mas estorbo que otra cosa- indicó secamente el hechicero.

- Que quieres decir con eso?!- exclamo Goromias

- Somos tan hombres como ustedes para esta tarea!!- Giras protesto a su vez

- Pero si ni siquiera son hombres…- señalo el quimera .

- Ya, no se pelean, amigos… por qué están tan nerviosos?- dijo un joven de pelo corto, con su usual sonrisa inmutable. Xellos había vuelto aparecer, recibiendo una mirada de "pocos amigos" de todos los muchachos (excepto de Gourry, claro)

- Por qué te parece, afeminado!!- le grito Zangulus- Además tu vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi amada!!- estaba por acercarse a matarlo, pero el demonio sólo levanto sus manos en "señal de paz".

- Tranquilízate! No es necesario iniciar una pelea…- reclamó el demonio, con su tono calmo de voz

- Espera, Zangulus…- dijo el rubio, sosteniendo el hombre de su amigo- el es un demonio, sabes! Un autentico, demonio!

- Si, sólo un demonio abusaría de una joven inocente como Martina…- dijo entre lágrimas

- Inocente?- el hechicero murmuró para sí mismo, con una gota en el rostro.

- El se refiere a un verdadero demonio…- explico el propio Xellos, al espadachín moreno- Por eso enfrentarte a mi es un verdadero suicidio. Si yo fuera tu no lo haría…

- Je! Por qué no?- contestó Zangulus, desafiando al sacerdote bestia.

- …pues se donde esta tu querida esposa…- finalmente declaró el demonio

- EHH??- todos se quedaron pasmados

- Mientras estaban discutiendo, aproveche el tiempo para averiguar donde estaban las chicas – dijo inocentemente, mientras situaba su brazo átras de su cabeza

- Donde están? – gritaron los tres muchachos desesperados

- Ellas se encuentran secuestradas en el cabaret principal del pueblo que mencionaste, Pissoff Pony.

- Y por qué no fuiste a rescatarlas ya que las habías seguido?!- exclamó sorprendido el guerrero de sombrero de punta.

- Bueno, eso es… un secreto- dijo levantando su dedo, dejando al espadachín moreno totalmente desconcertado.

- Xellos!! Eres un…- dijo el quimera, empezando a conjurar un hechizo, del que el misterioso sacerdote se percató

- Pues veré como andan las chicas…adiós!- dijo así, desapareciendo

- Ven a avisarnos como estan!!- gritó Zangulus desesperado a la silueta que acaba de desaparecer. El guerrero se quedó mirando a la nada, desorientado. Luego se giro su cabeza en torno a los dos guerreros -Tu crees que nos dira algo…ese tipo?

- No se puede saber nada con ese demonio…- respondió Zel completamente frustrado, mientras Gourry simplemente daba un suspiro.

* * *

Por otro lado, una joven de rizos plateados se encontraba rodeada de una oscuridad, siendo iluminada por una luz pálida solamente su figura. Con sus ojos caídos y su expresión de melancolía.

"Es mi desgracia, mi eterno destino. De meterme en conflictos sin salida, de involucrarme con hombres que sólo me han maltratado. Mi vida ha sido trágica y maldecida desde que fue destruido mi reino. Pero eso no importa, porque yo siempre sobreviviré!" – así finaliza, con una música seténtera sonando de fondo, y luego tomó un micrófono para cantar - "First I was afraid, I was petrified, i think that I could never leave you without you by my site."- luego cerrando los ojos- "But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I grow strong and I learn how to get along." – para finalizar mirando al público que rugía de emoción.

Ahí estaba Martina en escenario, usando provocativo corsé con plumas en sus extremos, que hacía notar sus atributos. En la parte de abajo, tenía un bombachín muy apretado y pequeño, donde salían plumas por la cola, y unas botas de cuero que empezaban desde el muslo.

Bajo el escenario se encontraban una gran cantidad de mesas con hombres altos y rudos, silbándole a la osada princesa. Entre las mesas se encontraban dos muchachas jóvenes. Estaban usando un corsé tan ajustado como él de su compañera -pero que era menos extravangante- con unas polleras muy cortas, dejando muy expuestas sus piernas, que sólo eran cubiertas por unas pantymedias de puntillas. Las dos jovenes estabán mas rojas que un tomáte y observaban a la princesa de Zoanna, con gran desconcierto.

- Vaya, parece que a Martina este secuestro no la hace sufrir tanto…- dijo la joven más pequeña, de pelo negro y ojos azules

- Bueno es que a ella simplemente la fascina la atención!– afirmó la muchacha pelirroja, viendo con un gota en su rostro a la princesa siendo levantada por dos hombres en traje, mientras cantaba "I'll survive" - Por mi parte, a mi no me gusta estar aquí para nada, Que idiota secuestra a la más poderosa hechicera del mundo para que trabaje en un cabaret!!- afirmó Lina poniéndose igual de roja que su pelo, de la furia y la vergüenza de tener que usar ese vestido tan provocativo.

- Si, la verdad que no puedo creer que después de hace unos días atrás haber destruido la estrella oscura y salvado el mundo, lo que nos tiene más inmóvil es un pervertido que nos quiere de camareras en su posada?!- agregó Amelia indignada.

- La verdad es que prefiero combatir a toda la legión de demonios junta, a tener que atender a estos tipos asquerosos!!– mirando la pelirroja con desprecio a su alrededor, donde sólo había borrachos y tipos mirando embodados a Martina en su show. - Además, no puedo respirar con este maldito corsé!!- dijo queriendo despegarselo de su cuerpo.

- Lina-san, detende, puedes romperlo...- adviritió la princesa, sosteniendo la mano de su querida compañera- ...y eso va a ser peor, conociendo a estos degenerados!

- Pero quiero dar un respiro!!- protestó la colorada- A ti no te afixia?

- Pues si...pero no me atrevo a tocarlo...- contestó, mirando con sus mejillas sonrojadas su pecho que parecía que iba salirse en cualquier momento por ese apretado corsé- a esta expuesto demasiado de mi busto, para que arriesgarme a que se salgan más...Menos viendo como se quedan mirandome estos despreciables pervertidos!- exclamó nerviosa, mientras veía a sus clientes fijar su mirada a su delantera.

- No puedo creer lo dotada que esta esa niña, a ella no se les para de crecer y a mi no me crecen más… – la hechicera oscura murmuró disgustada para sí, mirando fijamente el pecho de su compañera.

- Lina-san, por favor!! no me digas que tu también!!– protestó la sacerdotisa, tapándose para no recibir más atención visual de esa parte de su cuerpo.

- Oigan, hermanitas! A ver si mueven sus sexy traseros y nos traen una ricas cervezas! – gritó un hombre gigante, totalmente desprolijo y sucio, con un aliento rancio que dieron ganas de devolver a ambas hechiceras.

- Oiga, viejo desagradable, tenga más respeto cuando le hablé a una mujer como yo!- declaró la pelirroja, situándose en frente a él, con aire de superioridad. El tipo la miro a los ojos con cara de desconcierto para luego palmearle el trasero

- Te he dicho que muevas tu trasero y me traigas una cerveza colorada!- afirmó después de agarrarlo para luego declarar- Uhm…vaya si que tienes los glúteos firmes, muñeca…- dijo sonriente mientras le seguía apretando. Pero la hechicera no espero un segundo más para desatar su ira

- Bola de…- Dijo la hechicera poniéndose en posición para invocar el hechizo en sus manos, mientras el fuego ya salía de sus ojos.

- Espera, Lina-san!!- dijo la sacerdotisa consternada, tratando de detener a su compañera pero...fue tarde.

- …fue…AHHH!!- antes de que pudiera terminar el conjuro, una descarga eléctrica salió de una esfera que colgaba de su gargantilla, la electrocuto por todo su cuerpo y cayó desplomada al piso.

- Lina-san… te dejaste llevar a por tu temperamento otra vez y te olvidaste que no podes usar magia…- afirmó la princesa suspirando.

- Bueno, ya que ella esta moribunda, tráenos tu la cerveza, pechugona!- volvió a decir el maleducado cliente

- Cómo has dicho??- dijo esta vez furiosa, Amelia- El mazo de la justicia también cae sobre los borrachos inútiles como tú, Elmekia la….AAAAHH!!- gritó de dolor la princesa, al sentir ahora ella, la descarga de electricidad.

Con ambas muchachas en el piso, el cantinero de la posada salió de su puesto a hacerse cargo de la situación

- Lamento las molestias ocasionadas por estas niñas, es su primer día de trabajo…- explicó Quince a sus clientes fijos

- Esta bien, Wayne, pero deberías contratar a muchachas más capacitadas! Queremos unos bombones como estos para deleitarnos, pero que hagan su maldito trabajo!- dijo molesto el hombre, mientras Amelia y Lina le dedicaban una mirada de odio desde el piso.

- De verdad lo siento…- y dirigiéndose a las dos muchachas – No sean testarudas! No hay nada que puedan hacer! Aunque yo no las vea, el momento que ustedes estén conjurando un hechizo, las vibraciones de energía llegan al cristal y desencadena la descarga. Además de ser indestructible! Están perdidas así que resígnense a ser mis muñecas. JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Las dos muchachas lo miraron desconcertado. Como podía ser que un hombre capturada a una poderosa hechicera y a una sacerdotisa experimentada solamente para tenerla usando vestidos cortos?! Y ESTAR TAN ORGULLOSO DE ELLO?? De verdad, ese lado de la barrera, era un lugar curioso...

Las dos muchachas no pudieron más que suspiran mientras se incorporaban. Vieron como la princesa de Zoanna se acercaba, con sus dos hombres en los costados. Luego de hacer un ademán para que se fueron, ella dedicó a la pelirroja una de sus risotas.

- Vaya Lina, la permanente no es algo que te quede muy bien HOHOHOHO- bromeo Martina, con su mirada fija en los pelos frizzados de su rival.

- Cállate, Martina!! Por tu culpa nos secuestraron y ahora me encuentro trabajando en un cabaret en no se donde, con este horrible vestido que es más corto que el cerebro de Gourry y sirviendo a un montón de tipos babosos que no puedo patearles el trasero!! –gritó furiosa mientras ahorcaba a la joven de rizos plateados, pero la detuvo una descarga eléctrica que separo a ambas inmediatamente.

- Lo siento, Martinita…- dijo el viejo baboso, y luego se dirigió a Lina- Tu deberías aprender de ella que es tan trabajadora y dedicada! Ahora vuelvan a su trabajo antes de que les de mas descargas eléctricas.

- No conoces los derechos del trabajador, hombre!-!! gritó la hechicera pelirroja al viejo que ya había partido, y luego se dirigió a la princesa de Zoanna, que tenía plasmada una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro- Tu de que tantos te alegras!! No ves que estamos siendo obligadas a trabajar como perras!!

- Je, es que soy mejor trabajadora que tu, Lina Inverse! HAHAHAHA te he vencido en algo!!

-NO SEAS IDIOTA!!

- Oh, no se de que te quejas tanto, Lina! Yo creo que esto es mucho mejor que ser atacados por demonios. Además yo no veo nada de malo con este traje, resalta mi belleza…- dijo con una mano sobre su mejilla y con una placida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eso porque tu te vistes con poca ropa siempre!!– contestó fastidiada

- Martina, no importa cuan divertida estés- señalo Amelia, mirando de recelo a la princesa que tenía dos hombres a su costado. No podía creer que una mujer casada se comportará así- Esto es serio!! Quién es este tipo? Que es esa magia extraña que hace?

- Se llama Quince Wayne, es realmente un jefe de mafia, conocido en este mundo. Unas buenas fuentes me hablaron de que este hombre sabia usar la mística magia buddu, entonces decidí utilizar eso contra Lina, para vencerlo con honor y gloria

- Que tiene de honorable vencer con un truco tan sucio a alguien?!- reclamo furiosa Lina, mientras la sacerdotisa la miraba decepcionada.

- Calla estas celosa por que finalmente te he vencido!

- Martina, estamos las dos secuestradas por un maniático sexual!! Te das cuenta, idiota, que tu planes no funcionaron como esperabas!!- gritó la hechicera oscura, que estaba fuera de sus casillas, arrancándose sus cabellos de la exasperación.

- Tsk! Hubo unos inconvenientes…(nota para mi misma: no confiar en mafiosos otra vez), pero eso no importa….- la princesa se tomo de las manos, y con su cara de gatito, afirmó con un tono de voz suave y dulce- porque mi amado Zangulus vendrá a rescatarme…

- Eh?- exclamaron las dos hechiceras, mirándose confundidas.

- Tu realmente crees que sepa donde están?- preguntó la sacerdotisa

- Se que el vendrá a rescatarme de alguna manera, el poder de nuestro amor lo guiará hasta aquí…- la joven de rizos plateados exclamó en sus ensueños.

- Que cursi…- protestó en voz baja su rival

- Bueno, tal vez ella tenga razón, Lina-san! Después de todo, la justicia esta con nuestro equipo y será su luz para guiarnos hacia donde estamos y rescatarnos de este suburbio de mala muerte!- interrumpió la otra princesa, levantando un puño con convicción.

- Eh?! Hablas en serio, Amelia?!- exclamó pasmada- Vamos, recuerda que estamos hablando de Gourry y Zelgadis- explicó la joven pelirroja-ya me los puedo imaginar…

_-Se que tengo que hacer algo importante pero…mmm…no lo recuerdo- se imaginaba al rubio mercenario, con su mano debajo de su mentón en gesto de concentración- No hay caso, no lo recuerdo! Seguro que no era tan importante…Tengo hambre eso es importante, a comer! _

_-Miren que meterse en tantos líos por una muñecas- murmuraba el quimera, mientras se rascaba sus cabellos de alambres- Tsk! Que va… mi cura es más importante que estas tonterías…_

-Estamos pérdidas…- exclamó la sacerdotisa, llorando desconsolada.

-Si, que lo estamos…- susurró con pesar la hechicera - me pregunto si, al menos, Goromias y Giras tendrán la intención de rescatar a Filia y…- pero se detuvo al recordar a una personita del grupo que no estaba sirviendo cervezas con ella- Pero donde esta Filia??

- Se refiere a esa mojigata con cola?- preguntó Martina

-Se llama Filia- aclaró la sacerdotisa, algo disgustada, para luego contestarle a su compañera -…es raro que no este con nosotras…y recuerdo que no fue transformada en humana cuando despertamos!

- Si…me pregunto donde estará…

- Si, me preocupa...- replicó la sacerdotisa, consternada.

- A mi me da bronca!- afirmó la hechicera, enfadada

- Lina-san!!

-Qué!! – contestó la joven pelirroja- A nosotras nos explotan y a ella no!! Eso no es justo!- finalizo cruzándose de brazos. Amelia sólo dio un suspiro

**Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Filia? ****CONTINUARA...**


	3. El lagarto parlanchín y el sensei gruñon

Slayers no me pertenece!

**El lagarto parlanchín y el sensei gruñon**

En el trasfondo del escenario, se encontraba un payaso enfrente de una jaula.

-Vamos, vamos! Deja de portarte mal y haz lo que tienes que hacer, tenemos un show importante que nos aguarda. Aliento de fuego!!- gritó el payaso, pero nada salió- ponte serio, lagarto extraño!!

-La-la-lagarto?!- exclamó una dragona de piel de oro, con ojos fogosos de rabia, pero que no eran muy intimidante dado que medía unos 80 0 90 centímetros de alto– Escúchame bien, yo soy la sacerdotisa de Rey Dragón de Fuego! Aunque haya quedado destruido todo, sigo siendo un dragón con dignidad y que merece ser tratada con respeto, más que nada por un mediocre payaso como tu!!- dijo Filia con una voz metálica pero finita, que la hacia sonar como una pequeña ardilla.

-Si vas a desperdiciar aire en tus palabrerías, al menos saca un poco de ese maldito fuego, quieres! – afirmó enfurecido el payaso

-Insolente!!- exclamó fastidiada la pequeña dragona- Eres peor que una basura que conozco…- finalizo dándose vuelta, enfada.

-Otra vez hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas, sacerdotisa dragón?- dijo una voz que se escuchaba detrás de la sacerdotisa, cuya cola estaba erguida ante la familiaridad de tal voz.

-De donde salió ese tipo?!- exclamó el payaso, sin aún poder creer lo que vieron sus ojos: un hombre apareciendo de la nada?!

-Xellos…- murmuró furiosa- que haces aquí?!

-Oh, pues…eso es…un secreto, Rizoku-chan- murmuró con su usual sonrisa, entreabriendo un ojo y levantando su dedo índice.

-Cómo te atreves a llamarme a así!!- sin poder aguantarlo más, la dragona lanzó un rayo de fuego por la boca, pero este no fue más que un rayito de fuego, que hizo menos efectos que las zanahorias de fuego de Sylphield.

-Oh, lo has logrado!- exclamó contento el payaso- Tu tienes talento, amigo! Aparecerte así de la nada y encima logras que este lagarto parlanchín lance fuego!!

-A quién llamas lagarto parlanchín?!- exclamó furiosa la dragona

-Debes admitir que es original…- replicó el demonio, sacando una libreta para anotar el apodo.

-Eres…eres…- murmuró el payaso, ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor - …eres mi inspiración- y buscó unas maletas y abrió una puerta que se encontraba allí. Observando al cielo, como iluminado por un milagro, afirmó- no volveré al burdel hasta convertirme en un payaso tan bueno como usted…- dirigió su vista al joven demonio- El show es suyo, señor, usted es el más apto para hacerlo. Adios!- y así se largo al horizonte. Mientras dos razas superiores lo veían con una gota en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya! Que problema, Filia! me han encargado hacer este trabajo...y yo que iba a rescatarte…- señalo el demonio, rascándose el mentón confundido.

-Realmente me ibas a rescatar?!- preguntó pasmada, pero no tardo tiempo en darse cuenta que era Xellos con quien estaba hablando- Hum! Seguro que viniste aquí por otra razón, maldito demonio…

-Cree lo que quieras, Filia…- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- pero he cambiado de opinión. Se me ha asignado una tarea…y que estoy impaciente de cumplir…- finalizo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, que puso aún mas nerviosa a la pequeña dragona

-Grrr, por qué no te vas tu maldito plano astral de demonios?? No tendrías que ya haber vuelto allí hace tiempo??- exclamó furiosa y preocupada de estar tan vulnerable ante un demonio

-Bueno, Filia, eso es…- iba a contestar con su usual ademán, pero cambio de opinión- …simplemente quiero darme una vacaciones luego de tanto trabajo para mi señora y que mejor diversión que todos ustedes…

-Xellos, eres un…

-Demonio? Exacto! – dijo dejando ver uno de sus ojos a la dragona.

-Oh, por qué a mi…- murmuró la dragona miniatura, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Se esta tardando mucho! Vendrá ese afeminado a decirnos como está mi esposa?!- exclamó el espadachín de sombrero de punta

-Yo que tú no contaría mucho en un demonio, menos en ese…- explico el quimera, que se acercó a darle a Gourry una pistola- se lo saqué a uno de los tipos que están tirados

-Y para qué quiero esto, Zel?- preguntó desorientado el espadachín rubio – Que se supone que es esta cosa? – dijo, explorando con sus dedos el arma que le había acabado de dar su amigo. El quimera simplemente dio un suspiro

-Es una pistola, Gourry. Ya que ambos se han quedado sin espadas, no les queda mas remedio que aprender a utilizar otra arma. Además estos vaqueros le tienen ventajas porque usan este tipo de armas. Si ustedes aprender a disparar, podrán vencerlo sin problemas…

-Como digas…- respondió su compañero, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien- el hechicero les dio la espalda, encarando hacia las botellas, que había dejado sobre unos postes a unos metros de allí. Luego cerró sus ojos- Escuchen cuidadosamente… El disparo es un arte, donde la rapidez lo se todo …No es una cuestión de quien dispara más rápido, sino de seguir el recorrido de la bala como si fueran uno con ella; teniendo en común algo, que lo hace tomar le mismo camino: su blanco! – afirmó, abriendo sus ojos repentinamente, en donde un brillo destelaba de su ojo- seguir el recorrido de la bala como si fuera el camino…el camino- pero su poética lección se vio interrumpida por muchos sonidos innecesarios de fondo – A VER SI CALLAN DE UNA VEZ!!- gritó furioso el hechicero astral, a sus dos alumnos.

-Yo voy primero!! El "sensei" me lo dio a mi primero!!- dijo enojado el rubio muchacho, mientras sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos la pistola

-No yo voy primero!! Un inútil como tú, no es capaz de lidiar con esto!! Deja que yo te muestre!!- contestó tajantemente su rival

- En serio?!- exclamó sarcásticamente- quien te venció en un duelo, eh??

-Cállate, que aun no hemos hecho la revancha!!

-No jueguen con eso!!- gritó el quimera preocupado, intentando frenarlos- Van a…- pero un disparo callo al joven, que miraba para todos lados consternado de que alguien haya muerto a causa de una riña infantil (que en paz descanse...).

Pero su miedo se desvaneció al encontrar un agujero en el sombrero de punta de Zangulus, que era prueba suficiente de la dirección que había tomado la bala. El quimera no tardo en dirigirse a los dos mercenarios, para darles un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

– A VER SI SE PONEN SERIOS!!- les gritó enfadado.

- Lo siento, sensei!!- respondieron ambos al unísono, pidiéndole perdón de rodillas

- Ya paren con eso de "sensei", quieren??- contestó avergonzado el joven hechicero– empieza tu, Gourry!

- Bien!- exclamó contento el joven mercenario

-Ah… por qué él?- protestó Zangulus

-Cállate!!- le ordenó el quimera, para luego dirigirse a su amigo- Vamos Gourry, dispara a aquella botella que tienes en frente.

- Entendido- afirmó el rubio, tomando la pistola al revés.

- No, Gourry, está al revés!!- replico Zelgadis desesperado, mientras le quitaba la pistola – Mejor que Zangulus sea el primero…- dándole la pistola a él

- hahaha Eres un idiota!! – dijo con una pose orgullosa, pero sacándole la lengua al rubio

- Zelgadis, como pudiste?! Eres mi amigo!! – protestó el espadachín

- No sean infantiles! – ordeno el quimera- empieza de una vez, Zangulus!

- De acuerdo!!- y dicho esto, el moreno espadachín disparo, como se el fue ordenado. No le había costado mucho mantener firme la pistola (pues estaba acostumbrado al efecto de inercia por su antigua espada), pero el hecho de que la botella no se había destruido en pedazos, significaba que no le había dado en el blanco.

- Esta muy bien Zangulus, pero debemos mejorar tu puntería – y luego escuchó un gritó a lo lejos y una persona cayéndose, muy lejos de allí -…mejor dicho, debemos trabajar mucho en la puntería …- finalmente se susurró a él mismo- …esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Espero que las chicas puedan aguantar…

A lo lejos, Goromias los observe con cierta envidia.

-Yo también deseaba luchar con ellos…

-Pero nosotros tenemos una tarea más importante, jefe, mas que ser héroes!! y es cuidar de nuestro amo!- escuchó la voz de su sirviente, que provenía de atrás suyo.

-Tu lo has dicho, G..Giras?!- respondió, dándose vuelta para quedarse paralizado por el espectáculo de su pequeño subordinado. Allí estaba el zorro, vistiendo un vestido rosa que no le quedaba para nada bien – Que rayos haces vestido así?!

-Tenemos que darle una figura materna en la ausencia de Filia- respondió el zorro, mientras meneaba al pequeño amo en sus brazos.

-Yo no quiero quedarme contigo…- murmuró su jefe, con gotas de sudor por todo su gris rostro.

Suenan la orquesta del cabaret para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo número.

-Damas y caballeros!! Esta presentación no trae hermosas mujeres…- exclamó el carismático anunciador.

-BUUUU, BUUU- replicó el público de babosos viejos

-Queremos a Martina!- algunos de ellos decían, levantando aún más el ego de la princesa narcisista.

-Calma, calma! – contestó el hombre, con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro – Que no significa que no tendremos diversión. Aquí, con ustedes, el "lagarto escupe fuego"!!

Los clientes más fijos se quedaron pasmado ante eso: jamás habían escuchado tal cosa en todas sus noches de burdel. Por otra parte, las dos hechiceras se intercambiaron miradas, sospechosas.

-No pueder ser que sea…- murmuraron al unísono. Pero se sorprendieron al ver a Xellos apareciendo en el escenario, con un esmoquin negro muy elegante y escondiendo en su mano, algo que tapaba con un manto oscuro. Las tres muchachas se quedaron atónitas.

-Xellos??- gritó la joven pelirroja totalmente estupefacta

-Que hace ese demonio aquí?!- exclamó la princesa de rizos plateados.

-No lo se…- murmuró la sacerdotisa con pesar- …pero seguro que no viene a rescatarnos…

Xellos sonrió hacia el público y se presentó ante el, dando una reverencia. Algunas beddets del lugar estaban viendo al joven con ojos libidinosos.

-Damas y caballeros, os presentó a la décima maravilla de este mundo. Nada más ni nada menos que "el lagarto escupe fuego"- afirmó el demonio al público, que lo veía con desprecio por no tener busto.

Finalizada la presentación, destapó la jaula donde se encontraba una dulce pero enfadada dragona dorada.

-FILIA??- exclamaron ambas sacerdotisas estupefactas.

-Bien…por qué no le demuestras lo que tienes, rizoku-chan?- dijo el demonio, a la disgustada dragona, que no se movía un centímetro. La sacerdotisa dorada estaba dispuesta a soportar todo tipo de burlas, antes que dejar que ese namagomi la humillé de esa manera.

-Bien…veo que estas difícil…- dijo pensativo, para luego dirigirse al público- Pues bien les contaré que es este bizarro reptil (strike 1)…bueno, nadie sabe exactamente de donde salió esta cosa… parecía que salio cruza de una lagartija con una rana (strike 2)…- y un platillo sonó acabado su chiste, haciendo reír a su pretencioso público- Y lo de rana lo dijo, por esto- señalando la panza- …aunque pensando lo bien, tal vez sea que es simplemente un lagarto gordo, no les parece?- Strike 3 y OUT!

La pequeña dragona no pudo contenerse en lanzarle uno de sus rayos de fuego, haciendo rugir al público de risa. Filia seguía intentando quemar al demonio, pero no lo dañaba en absoluto. El público se emociono al ver tanto rayos de esos (pues nunca habían visto magia en su vida!) y aclamaba por más. La sacerdotisa dragón se sintió avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar por las bromas del sacerdote bestia.

-Han visto lo que es este pokemon de bajo presupuesto, es una histérica…no hay nadie quien la pare!- exclamó el demonio, con una amplia sonrisa- Claro que yo soy experto en hacer enojar a los de esta especie. Tan bueno…- abriendo sus ojos amatistas, de manera perversa-…como asesinándolos…- le murmuró a la dragona, que retrocedió aterrorizada, chocándose con la jaula en la que estaba encerrada.

-Ah, Lina-san, no irá Xellos a matarla, no es cierto??- preguntó consternada, la joven sacerdotisa.

-No lo se, es un demonio, después de todo…- contestó con unas gotas de sudor en el rostro- Espero que no se aproveche (más de lo que esta haciendo) de la vulnerabilidad de Filia.

-Pues lo mas interesante de este bicho es…- afirmó, con un tono de voz grave, que asustó a la pequeña dragona- …es este moño rosa!- exclamó agarrando su cola- hablando en serio!! Es imposible que este lagarto bizarro e histerico pueda ser kawaii, no les parece?- otro platillo sonó y el público lloró de risa. La dragona dorada, por su parte, se sonrojo completamente, y la furia le invadió, haciéndole olvidar el miedo, para seguir intentando quemar al demonio.

Las tres muchachas los veían atónitos, con una gota en su cabeza. Quince, por su parte, estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras veía como sus ganacians subían por las nuevas adquisiciones al burdel. Las cosas no podían ir mejor para él!

Agotados del entrenamiento, Zelgadis los felicito y les dijo que ya habia terminado su entrenamiento.

-Realmente sensei?- preguntaron ambos mercenarios

-Ya paren con eso de sensei!!- protestó el joven quimera

Rápidamente se incorporarón, tomaron sus pistolas y se miraron decididamente.

-Es hora de irnos!- declaró Gourry, firmemente.

-Bien- acordo el moreno espadachín- Vamos a rescatar a nuestras amadas!!-afirmo, mirando al horizonte. Pero los otros se shoquearona ante el comentario del guerrero

-Lina no es mi pareja!!- el rubio guerrero respondio con su cara colorada

-Yo no siento eso por Amelia!!- el joven hechicero respondio con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Este no es momento para negarse sus sentimientos, muchachos. Son en estos momentos cruciales donde debemos sacar el espiritu de amor y pasión que nos impulsa a hacer todas por nuestras queridas compañeras de vida!- dijo el joven morocho, mientras levantaba su puño con firmeza y miraba al horizonte con ojos brillosos.

-QUE NO ES ASI!!- ambos contestaron nerviosos, completamente rojos.

Finalmente Goromias se acercó para darles buena suerte, que todos agradecieron asintiendo su cabeza, y cuando se voltearon para ver al zorro, se quedaron pasmados al verlo travestido, saludandolos con un pañuelo en su mano.

Sin querer quedarse mucho más tiempo, corrieron hacia el oeste en busca de sus amadas.

- QUE NO SON NUESTRAS AMADAS!!- volvieron a insistir ambos guerreros.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
